Advice
by flowerrrs
Summary: Ash offers Paul advice. Paul finds himself taking it. Slightly weird, somewhat romantic. Comashipping. [AshPaul]


Ash is alone. Dawn and Brock have gone inside the Pokémon center for the night, and are most likely asleep by now, but he is outside. He is sprawled out on the grass outside the center, Pikachu snoring softly next to his head. He stares at the dark sky above him before closing his eyes for a moment. He sits up after a while and leans back on his hands. Pikachu shifts in its sleep, and he gently picks it up and places it on his lap. He softly rubs the top of its head with his fingertips, and looks down at his best friend with a small smile on his face.

A noise on his right breaks him out of his reverie. It is Paul, his rival, walking into the Pokémon center with his usual glare on his face. They have encountered each other like this before, and Ash usually does not initiate any sort of conversation, but he is feeling strange tonight and before he can think about it, he is calling out his name.

Paul stops, surprised, and turns. He looks around to see Ash and narrows his eyes.

What are you doing here?

Ash shrugs.

Nothing. Did you get a badge today?

No.

Oh. I did.

Whatever. My Pokémon need to be treated.

Come outside after you give them to Nurse Joy.

Paul does not show surprise at Ash's request. Instead, strangely, he nods.

Ash stands up, Pikachu in his arms, when Paul comes back outside.

Come on.

Where?

Just come.

Ash leads, and Paul follows. Ash stands at the edge of a small stream and Paul stands away from him, a slight distance between the two trainers.

What do you want?

Ash does not say anything for a moment, just turns his head to look at Paul.

I don't know.

What do you want?

Why do you treat your Pokémon so badly?

I don't treat them badly. They're very well taken care of, healthy.

Why don't you care about them?

I don't have a bond with them like you do with your Pikachu.

Why not?

I don't.

Ash falls silent for a few minutes.

Do you want to?

Paul hesitates very slightly, but Ash catches the waver in his voice because he is waiting for it.

No.

Ash nods. He begins to walk past Paul and into the Pokémon Center but is stopped by Paul's hand on his forearm.

Put Pikachu down.

Ash's eyes widen, but he quietly places Pikachu down on the soft grass. Paul grips his arm again, and leads Ash closer to the stream.

Tell me how you can be so close to them.

Ash smiles.

It's not hard. What's stopping you?

I don't know. I want them to be strong.

They will be strong. Look at Pikachu.

Pikachu is an anomaly. It's not supposed to be that strong.

Maybe not. But it is. There's nothing wrong with caring about them. They battle, they live, they exist, for you. You have to show them that you also depend on them the same way. They will show their respect for you by battling the best they can.

Paul looks down at the ground.

I'll try.

Good.

Ash moves closer. Paul does not notice; his eyes are on the ground. He starts and looks up when he feels Ash's hand on his shoulder. Paul is trapped in Ash's dark gaze and cannot look away.

Why are you looking at me like that?

Ash remains silent.

Paul finds himself moving closer.

What do you want?

Ash does not say anything.

What do you want?

Ash does not move.

All of a sudden, Paul is overcome with anger and finds himself shouting.

What do you want?

Ash does nothing.

Paul collapses on the soft earth and buries his head in his arms.

Why should I care about them? They're nothing, they're below me.

Ash lightly falls to his knees and whispers.

They're everything.

Paul lifts his head and stares at Ash.

They're everything.

Paul loses control.

He jumps on Ash, knocking him flat on his back, and glares silently down at him.

Ash calmly takes it and does not seem at all surprised when Paul bends his head down and kisses him, harshly, roughly. He returns the embrace gently, tenderly, softly, and puts his arms around the boy above him. Paul tightens his grip on Ash's arms until the other boy hisses in pain. Ash does not allow it to deter him, though, and continues his soft assault on Paul's lips. Paul falters, weakens, at the affection Ash is showing him, and finds himself loosening his hands. Ash slowly maneuvers his tongue into Paul's mouth. The second their tongues touch, Paul freezes. He stands up abruptly, leaving Ash on the ground. He does not walk away, however, and instead looks down at the dark-haired boy below him.

Ash slowly stands up.

Tha…thank you for the advice.

Ash nods.

It was nothing.

Paul closes his eyes and leans into the other trainer. He softly touches his lips to Ash's.

Ash keeps his eyes open and does not kiss him back.

Paul slowly pulls back.

Ash steps away and picks up Pikachu. He begins walking toward the Pokémon Center.

Paul follows.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
